


Sugar Pill

by Barcarolle06



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcarolle06/pseuds/Barcarolle06
Summary: 前情见lofter：夜游伦敦





	Sugar Pill

Sugar Pill

夜晚的金融区是永远不会休息的，路上西装革履的人行色匆匆。他们在月色的掩护下在路灯下牵手，又在墙角亲吻，修长的大腿热情地缠上喻文州的腰际。喻文州一手轻轻掐着黄少天的腰，发现他紧张得微微发抖。

  
“路上走的都是同行啊。”，黄少天扭过头避过一个亲吻向喻文州抗议，进行最后的挣扎，“这看到影响多不好！”喻文州在夜色里亲吻他的鼻尖：“我不也是吗？”

黄少天被抵在墙角，背后是灰色的粗砺墙壁，隔壁一家咖啡店已经打烊，店内招牌却还亮着。喻文州毫不吝惜一般扯开他的衬衫，领带歪歪斜斜，堪堪挂在脖子一侧充当装饰品。黄少天身体流畅利落，扎进黑色西装裤里的衬衫被强行抽了出来，喻文州低头亲吻黄少天的嘴唇，强硬得几乎让他的嘴唇发麻。接着他一路亲吻下去，从眼角开始到鼻尖，锁骨，再到胸口，红痕交错，显得情色又不堪。两人下体砥砺磨蹭，喻文州伸手将二人皮带解开，灼热性器抵在一起互相摩擦，黄少天的前端颤颤巍巍的渗出一些透明液体。喻文州低头含住他的乳珠，以舌尖挑弄磨蹭又亲吻，胸口一片水光淋漓，过电般感觉顺着脊椎从各处窜至大脑。黄少天听见喻文州低低的笑了一声，便低头看他眼睛。  
喻文州眼睛很好看，是桃花眼。黄少天尤其喜欢他情事中的眼睛，摘了那副眼镜仿佛拒人于千里之外的金丝框眼镜后，眼里仿佛盛了一片蒸腾的海，目光顺着他的身体流下，深情又危险。早上他们还正襟危坐在商业战场上为了收益拼杀得你死我活，月上时分，伦敦无人后巷中却传来压抑却难耐的呻吟。喻文州低头亲吻黄少天的红肿唇瓣，又将手指深入他高热口腔中搅动一番。黄少天亲舔二指，将他们含得湿润之后，喻文州将手抽出，再次探向黄少天后穴渐渐分泌出肠液，加之已经润滑，进入得不算很艰难。这不是他们的第一炮，也绝不会是最后一炮。

喻文州缓缓深入，他刻意用性器慢慢挤开肠壁简直是折磨，爽得黄少天腿根抽搐指尖颤抖。黄少天愤愤地骂了一句不知什么，说出口却缠绵得仿佛法文情话，随着推进到底，连尾音都颤得变了调。喻文州没有说话，又笑，气得黄少天一口啃上喻文州肩头。喻文州抽身开始动作，实在是爽得过分，黄少天不禁挺身腰身迎合他的性器。层层内壁谄媚堆叠，两居肉体在艳色月光下交合，水声不断。

黄少天满足似的仰头喘息，喻文州低头亲吻他的喉结，宣示主权一般，留下一串桃色温柔。黄少天声调拔高哼了一声，又立即止住了呻吟声。“少天，”喻文州在他耳边说道，声音沙哑而富有磁性，这时他停下下身动作只是用舌尖挑弄他的耳垂，“不要忍，叫出来。”黄少天的乳尖被喻文州含过之后变得红肿不已，温热后穴与火热性器相接处一片水光，不知是谁的体液，这场景一派春色无边。

黄少天被这句话激得耳廓发烫，硬是咬着嘴唇什么也没说。喻文州一手托着他的腰臀将他抵在墙上，另一手枕在他脑后，只是让后穴含着他的性器却不动作。黄少天欲望不得偿，难耐又渴望，被迫自己扭动腰身模仿着抽送的动作在狭小的空间内艰难地运动。性器前端堪堪划过前列腺，黄少天便腰身一软，险些要挂不住，幸好喻文州一只手捞住了他。

“喻文州，”黄少天含糊不清地喊了一声，背景是淫靡水声与肉体与肉体拍打的声音，“你在等什么？”

喻文州抽出枕在他脑后的那只手，转而握住黄少天的腰道：“我喜欢少天主动。”喻文州的耻毛刮着黄少天的肠肉一阵麻痒，加之二人彼此对对方身体非常熟悉，几乎每一下都准确的刺激到了内壁中最敏感的那一处软肉。黄少天内壁忽然绞得死紧，白浊射得他小腹上到处都是，颇有一副狼狈不堪的样子。喻文州没等黄少天从射精的余韵中回味过来，又往里挺了挺腰，黄少天能感觉到喻文州的性器涨大了一圈。喻文州一手撩开黄少天覆汗的刘海，抬头亲吻他细细密密的一额汗水。黄少天被暴风骤雨般的顶撞操弄得后穴几乎是麻了，头脑发昏，只是顺着本能挺腰迎合。喻文州射出来的时候，黄少天整个人昏昏沉沉的伏在喻文州身上，脊背被墙壁磨蹭得发红。澄澈月光落在他们身上，仿佛肩头堆起一捧雪。他们额头相抵，对视，然后亲吻。

  


  


夜还很长。


End file.
